


The Art of Letting Be

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn, Gus and Juliet cope with life after Yin. AU coda to the season 5 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Letting Be

Gus smiled at the familiar sound of the window opening. There was a rustle of fabric followed by the creak of bedsprings as Shawn curled up beside him.

Even in a long-term committed relationship, giving Shawn Spencer the key to your apartment was just asking for trouble. Their standard arrangement usually worked out pretty well though.

“Does Juliet know you're here?”

“I told her I needed a little Gus time. She's cool with it.”

Gus turned and gave Shawn an appraising look, deciding that he wouldn't be messing with him at a time like this. “I meant every word I said back there, you know.” He hooked his arms under Shawn's, pulling him closer. “I don't regret a minute of this.”

Shawn's breath ghosted across his chest as he sighed. “Yeah, well I meant what I said too, 'cause I think watching you die would actually kill me.”

“Not gonna happen.”

Shawn's reply was so quiet Gus could barely hear him. “How can you know that?”

“Because you won't let it.” He decided it was time to change the subject before it drifted into an area neither of them wanted to think about. “Have you told Jules the truth yet?”

This time Shawn's sigh was much more the 'put-upon teenager' sound Gus was used to. “Not yet.”

He pulled back slightly. “Seriously, Shawn. You need to.”

“Hey, I already blew her mind with the whole 'sleeping with my best friend' thing. I was afraid her brain might explode.”

Quietly, and with great deliberation, Gus hit him with a pillow.

“Okay, okay. You know I'm gonna tell her. I just... don't want to screw this up.”

“Yeah.” Gus nodded, squirming slightly as Shawn buried his face in his neck.

“Waffles in the morning?”

“You know that's right.”  
___

When Juliet left the station after filing her report the next morning, she found Shawn waiting for her.

“Gus left without you, didn't he?”

“Time and breakfast wait for no man. Or woman.”

She linked arms with his. “I'll drive.”

“No one ever lets me drive.”

“Maybe next time.”

He was quiet the whole walk to the car. That wasn't like him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... it's just kind of weird though. I feel like she could have been me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on. Overbearing father pushes his offspring to follow in his footsteps? That doesn't sound a little familiar to you?”

“Well for one thing, your dad's not a psychopath.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but she pressed a finger to his lips. “ _Don't_ even joke about that.”

“Okay.” He snuck in a quick kiss before she pulled her hand away. “It's still creeping me out though. It's like the mirror universe on _Star Trek_.”

“Well I have to say I'm glad you turned out the way you did.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You'd look terrible with a goatee.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> [some information](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wu_wei#Philosophy) if anyone is curious about the title


End file.
